Book IV A New Legacy
by ranger52052
Summary: My take on the Fourth book in the Inheritance Cycle, there will be Eragon/Arya, but not now.
1. Chapter 1

"_So much death, for such a meaningless victory_." Eargon said while flying over Fienster.  
"_I know little one, but we are one step closer to the King_." Sapphire said.  
Eargon looked down at the battle to see the carnage that happened while he and Arya were fighting the Shade. There were several fires that were being put out by the Varden near the outer edges of the city. From the distance he was up in the air, he saw that a pile of body's was being stacked and burned near the wall outside the city. He looked over to the shore lines and saw over a hundred people digging graves for the people of the Varden that fell during the battle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

After the battle took place he left the city running in to the woods for well over an hour before he stopped next to the tree for rest. He sat down next to the tree and he blocked Sapphire out of his mind while he was morning the loss of his mentors as they fell at the battle of Gilled. He was crying for over an hour when he heard Sapphire's wing beating in the air. He stood up and looked in to the air and saw that Sapphire was flying at him fast. He was startled to see Arya was on Sapphire's back. He hurriedly composed to not look like he was crying and looked to see that Sapphire landed near him and Arya jumped off her back walking towards him swiftly. He waited till Arya got him and he looked in to her eyes seeing that they were blazing with anger and sadness.

Arya walked up to him and asked angrily," Why did you come here after the battle, we did not know where you went, and you cut your connection to Sapphire so we were worried!"

He looked in to her eyes and said coldly," I was mourning the loss of Orimos and Gladear by myself and I thought I could have a few moments alone. I thought that I would be able to manage myself, but apparently others don't think so."

After he said that he looked up from the ground and saw Arya fuming when she said,"Your not the only one mourning their death Eragon, but I thought that you would be smart enough to realize that you are the most valuable weapon to the Varden and we can not have you become captured or worse."

When she said this she looked at Eragon and realized that she said to much when he replied seething with so much venom and sarcasm she took a step back.

"Apparently Princess, I am not trusted by anybody and thought I am a weapon that I should stop feeling emotion to become the best weapon I can be." After he said this he walked towards Sapphire and hopped unto her back. Sapphire than took off heading back towards the city of Fienster.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Eragon_," Sapphire said while flying with the wind down towards the citadel. "_Why did you become so angry with Arya when she asked you where you went?_"

Eragon Replied,"_Well, it just that everybody treats me like I am a little kid not able to fend for himself while at the same time everybody tries to get me to what they want me to do, including Arya._"

As he said this Sapphire landed on the ground in front of the Citadel. He jumped off of her and than she took off for the skies. He walked in to the citadel and nodded at the various calls of Shade-slayer that were being called to him. He walked up the stairs in to the throne room and walked straight to the door of throne room. He asked the Night Hawks if he could be admitted to the throne room. A few minutes he was told he could be admitted.

He walked to Nassussade who was bent over some paper work and asked,"What can I do to be most useful to the Varden?"

She looked up at Eragon and thought for a moment before saying,"Eragon, you have done enough for now, go and mourn the loss of your mentors."

Eragon said as soon as she said this,"I do not want to think about their deaths right now. So I ask again, what can I do?"

She said ruffling the papers and she stood up," Go find Arya and bring her back here, I need to talk to the queen, and I would like her present."

She thought that Eragon was going to be happy about this assignment, but she was sadly when he responded with a dead voice,"As you wish my lady." He than turned around and stormed out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya looked over at Eragon's retreating figure with a mixture of anger and remorse. She knew that she said something wrong to Eragon, but she was still angry at his actions for leaving the battle without telling her or his guards were he was going. She was very upset that Oromos and Glaedar died as Oromos. was like a father figure to her as she was growing up. Also Glaedar was the last dragon to be alive from the Age of the Rider's. There was also another motion she could not quite place when she saw how angry he became when she talked to him.

She ran back towards the camp which took her just a little bit over an hour as the sun had began to set when she got there. She was walking towards her tent when she heard a familiar flapping noise and than a loud thud from behind. She turned around and saw that Eragon was walking towards her with no emotion visible on his face.

She started to walk towards him when he called to her and said, "Nassuada is going to contact the Queen of the Elves, and she wants you there for when she contacts her."

He started to turn around when she called out to him and said," I am sorry Eragon for the loss of Oromos and Glaedar."

Eragon turned around at that and said with a dead voice," Your apology does not bring them back." He then jumped on to Sapphire's back and flew off at towards the direction of their tent. She stood there stunned for the second time that day until she realized that there were people waiting on her. She than turned in the direction of the citadel and started to walk there.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to citadel, and get to the throne room where Nassassuda was waiting by the the large mirror.

Arya walked up to her and said,"I am sorry for my late arrival as I walked here from the other side of the encampment."

Nassassuda said," It is alright, I understand as sometimes i get lost in the encampment."

The mirror than shimmered, and it revealed Queen Islanzadí,Talking with several other advisors.

Arya started off the traditional elven greeting by rouching her hand to her lips and saying," Atra esterní ono thelduin"

Queen Islanzadí then said," Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Arya than finished the greeting by saying," Un du evarínya ono varda. How did the battle fare at Gilled?"

Queen Islanzadí shook her hand slowly and said," After the deaths of Oromos and Glaedar the elves became enraged at the humans that were defending the city. We were able to take the city with minimal causality's, but Oromos and Glaedar's death will sadden us and make us want revenge." The Queen then looked at Nassassuda and asked, " Why did you want to contact me?"

Nassassuda cleared her throat and then said, " I wanted to contact you about two things. The first thing that we should talk about is when could we expect the elven army to meet up with us, after the victory at Gilled. The second I wanted to talk to you about is what are standings are against the empire and Galbatorix."

The elf queen considered the two questions and then said," The main elven army will meet up with the Varden at Ilirea. But we will be sending a small contingent of twenty five elves to meet up with you before the battle  
Dras-Leona. There main goal will be to find and destroy other magicians that will be guarding the city. Your next question is a sad, but true question. The King's army almost triples the size of our without the dwarves aid. As the King would surely send reinforcements to Dras-Leona, the Varden are more then likely going to have a lot of causality's before we reach the black city itself. As for Eragon he has to combat both Murtagh and Thorn before he gets the king."

Nassassuda thanked the queen for her time, and then she turned to Arya, and asked, " Do you know what happened to Eragon that made him so upset?"

Arya looked towards her and said, " I think that Eragon mourning for the loss of Oromos and Glaedar. I now that he will be better. If there is nothing else you want me to do I ask if I can take my leave now, and get some rest?"

Nassassuda turned walked around her table and sat down in the chair dismissing Arya with a wave of her hand. Arya walked out of the room nodding her head at the Nighthawks. She then walked down the corridor, and was about to make a turn when she accidentally bumped in to someone.

Arya was about to say sorry when she looked up and saw Eragon with a grim expression on his face. Arya looked at him and said, " Sorry Eragon, I did not see you there." Eragon just acknowledged her with a shake of his head as he continued to walk towards the thrown room. She walked out of the Citadel and walked through the maze of cream colored tents to find her tent. She pushed aside the tent flaps as she walked inside. She put her sword on her bed as she lay down next it letting her waking dreams consume her. She tried to fall asleep for a good half hour until she came to the conclusion that sleep was going to elude her for the night. She sat up on her bed thinking over the past day. They had won the battle at Fienster, and she had defeated a shade. She then thought of her confrontation she had with Eragon. Then she thought that he might have come by that day to talk to her, but she was wrong. After thinking all this she sat up grabbing her sword, and putting it on her hip as she walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon shook his head at Arya's apology as he continued walking towards the throne room for the second time that day. He walked down the hall until he got to the throne room. He stood in front of the Night Hawks waiting for admittance into the throne room. he stood there for thirty seconds before the Nighthawks allowed him into the room. He walked up to Nassassuda, and asked, " I found Arya and I see that she found her way to you so I ask again if you have anything that you would like me to accomplish."

She looked thoughtfully at Eragon and said, " We have heard reports that there is reinforcements going to Belatona. The Varden can not afford any unnecessary losses. I want you and Sapphire to go and eliminate the enemy reinforcements. If you can accomplish this I and the Varden would greatly appreciate this."

Eragon replied, " I will ask Sapphire to see what she thinks."

_"__Sapphire?"_

_"__Yes little one?"_

"_Did you hear the conversation that I had with Nassassuda?"_

_"__Yes I did, and I think that it would be a great victory, but we have to be careful to make sure Thorn and Murtagh are not there as we would be greatly pressed to win against them and the Emperor's Army."_

_"__I agree,"_ Eragon said,_"But it would be a great victory! We will watch out for Thorn and Murtagh. If they do appear, we can fly away because you are much faster than Thorn."_

_ "__Okay Little One, I think that we can destroy the reinforcements before they arrive at the city. I am going to go hunting, I will be back in a few hours "_

Eragon returned to his conversation he was having with Nassuassadu. " Sapphire had agreed with you that the plan does sound promising, and that we are willing to do it",said Eragon. "How many troops are heading to reinforce Belatona, and when are we expected to leave?"

"There are two thousand troops at Belatona, or we think there are, and there are one thousand troops heading to reinforce it as we speak. Time is of the essence, I would like you to leave as soon as possible."

Eragon nodded and said," I agree, me and Sapphire will leave in the three hours, we just need to grab a few things and replenish our energy for the trip."

Nassuassuda nodded her head in approval as she returned to her desk. Eragon took this as a sign to leave as he headed for the door. He walked out of the room, and back into the hallway. He tried to contact Sapphire, but then he remembered that she was out hunting. He walked out of the Citadel, and back to his tent to collect his things. By the time he got back to his tent night had already fallen. he moved into his tent and whispered Brisingr as a the candle lit in his tent. He moved about his tent collecting the few things he needed including Aren, The Belt of Beloth, and his bow and arrows. Eragon was about to leave when he heard a hard knock on the tent post.

He called, " Come in." He turned around and he saw Arya standing at the entrance of his tent. He groaned mentally at the thought of having another confrontation with Arya.

Arya stood at the entrance of his tent for what seemed like for forever when she asked, "Where are you going?"

Eragon stated, " Nassuassada permitted me to go on a mission to try and eliminate the enemy reinforcements, before they reach the city of Belatona."

Arya replied, " I will come with, just let me get my things and we can go." Eragon groaned at the thought of Arya going and he quickly made up an excuse, "Time is of the essence and Sapphire will fly faster will just one person instead of two."

He then walked out his tent and started to walk towards the kitchens to acquire supplies when he felt his arm being grabbed. Arya had a firm grasp on his arm. He was about to say something when Arya cut him off saying, " Eragon, you should know that even you need help."

Eragon tried to shake out of her grasp, but he was not able to so he settled to say, " Arya, I know my limitations, but I can manage myself. I have only limited amount of time before we need to be off, and I still have a few things to do, so let go of me." He shook out of Arya's grasp and was about to walk towards the kitchen when he heard the alarms of the Varden go off around the camp signaling they were under attack. He sprinted towards the direction of the alarms when he heard a magically enhanced voice boom across the camp.

"Eragon," Murtagh said flying high in the sky with Thorn "I have captured your cousin, and I give you five minutes to come to me before I kill him." He then flew off and landed on a hill about one mile away

Eragon was shocked to hear that Roran was captured and was about to run and rescue him when he was stopped by a hand yet again. "Eragon," Arya said," You can not do this, Sapphire is not here and you are the Varden's last hope. You can not save him.

Eragon looked at Arya and said," I have lost too many people in this war Arya. I am not going to lose anybody else." He then broke out of her grasp and started to sprint for the hill when he was tackled to the looked up and he saw Arya on top of him as he tried to push her off.

Arya saw what he was trying to do and adjusted so she could not. Eragon then tried to roll out from underneath her, but was held firmly in place. He tried to contact Sapphire but he did not have not luck. He continued to try to get free from Arya but she would not move. Eragon then tried to move Arya with magic but the wards she had around her were powerful and he could not move her. He was held there for what seemed like eternity when he heard Murtagh's voice saying, " Time's up Eragon, I am sorry that I have to do this but, you asked for it." He looked up at the hill and saw that Roran was on his knees with Murtagh standing behind him with Zaroc above his head. He looked at Rorans face from this distance and saw that he had his eyes closed while he was talking. Murtagh brought Zaroc down in a diagonal slash at Roran's neck. Eragon closed his eyes praying that Roran would forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eragon saw zaroc slash down at Rorans neck. He saw the blade pass through his neck and continue its swing. Rorans head was on his body until the boy fell backward, and the head fell on the ground and roll down the hill. **

**Eragon sat there in shock for five seconds while his brain tried to process what he saw. He realized that roran, his cousin was killed by his brother. The shock was instantly replaced with rage that he did not know he had. He jumped up from the ground throwing arya off of him. He ran towards Murtagh faster than he had ever gone before and got there as he was sheathing his sword. Eragon stopped before Murtagh and bellowed,"FIGHT ME!" He pulled out brisger and held it loosely in his right hand.**

**"Why would I fight you Eragon, I have already hurt you enough?" Murtagh replied. Eragon saw Thorn approaching from behind Murtagh coming towards. Eragon swung brisinger right at his head. Murtagh pulled out Zaroc and blocked the blow while at the same time trying to swipe Eragon's legs out from beneath him. Eragon jumped back and then jumped above him and swung at his back. Murtagh blocked brisinger yet again, and slid his sword down the length of brisinger and down to the cross guard on the sword. He then head butted eragon in the head causing him to drop his sword onto the ground. He then drew back zaroc and plunged it in to Eragon's chest. Eragon felt the sword cold sword slid through his ribs until it went straight through and out his back. **

**Murtagh than moved closer to Eragon and whispered. " Don't try to heal this." He then twisted Zaroc in his body and then pulled the sword out. Murtagh was turning around until he heard eragon say," I am going to kill you and thorn"**

**Murtagh just shook and said," If you live." He then punched eragon in the face sending him flying down the hill. The last thing eragon remembered was watching thorn landing near Murtagh, and hear somebody about his name as he then felt nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arya POV

Arya saw Murtagh kill Roran knowing that this would end badly. She looked down at Eragon and she saw him look at Roran's lifeless body knowing that he would be changed. While she was thinking this she felt Eragon jump up from laying down throwing her several feet away on her back. Arya was about to call out to Eragon to stop when he took off sprinting faster then most elves could manage towards Murtagh.

She jumped to her feet, and was about to run after him when a blade went whistling right in front of fa e sticking in to the ground. She turned towards the direction of the attacker and quickly unsheathed her sword and stabbed the soldier through the heart killing him. Another blade started its downward arc as Arya intercepted it with her sword, and flinging it out of the soldier hands. She then quickly slashed his throat open as he fell to the ground dead. She looked around and saw seven soldiers from the empire surround in a rough circle. Arya knew what to do as she jumped towards the nearest soldier, and hit him in the face with the hilt of the sword as she felt the mans forehead cave in. She then moved on to the next target and then disarmed him of his spear. She then turned around and threw it at one of the soldiers and hit him directly in his chest killing him. This went on for another minute as numerous empire soldiers tried to attack, but none succeeded. Arya then turned to the direction of the hill seeing Murtagh disarm Eragon by head butting him, and then proceed to stab him in the chest with Zaroc.

She felt as if her whole world shattered right there as she watched Muratgh push the sword deeper in to Eragon until the tip poked through his back. Arya started spiriting towards Eragon fearing that it was to late. While she was running she saw Murtagh pull Zaroc out of his chest and then punch Eragon down the hill as Thorn landed beside him. Arya immediately rushed to Eragon side and flipped him on to his back to inspect how bad the sword wound was. She saw that Zaroc not only pierced his body on the his right, but the sword also punctured one of his lungs causing internal bleeding. Arya mustered as much strength as she could and said," Waíse heli!"

She felt the magi drain out of her, but when she saw the wound, it appeared that it did not get any better. In fact, it appeared that the area around the wound was getting worse as it started to change from red to green. She was worried now as she checked to make sure Eragon was still breathing, when she checked his pulse, she couldn't hear it.


End file.
